Anthology of My Hero Acadamia
by Wingzero512
Summary: This is an anthology that contains various ideas that I had intended to write but unfortunately life keeps on happening and getting of the way of my writing I plan to have at least one chapter for each in the first chapter, and in each of these chapters will have the general idea i was going for along with future dialogue and content. Each of these ideas up for adoption.
1. Ideas

Disclaimer: I **Do Not** in anyway own these intellectual properties as each is owned by their original creators/studios.

A/N: This is a idea dump for fics of the My Hero Academia Universe Some of them will be crossovers others will be non-crossovers I plan to make at least one chapter based upon the topics/list on this page. In the chapters that will be written I will detail the type of events, dialogue, and other miscellaneous things that I had initially planned for each fic.

Please be aware that none of these prompts are challenges, rather they were intended as a short introduction/inspiration to others, but if you choose to treat it as a challenge then very well here are a few conditions:

Pairings: Up to you, whether it be Yaoi, Hetero, or Yuri, Harem or No Harem.

OC: Allowed, including Self-inserts

Character Progression/Characteristics: No Mary Sue's or Gary Sue's, If they are going to be 'perfect' make them work for it.

 **Unfortunately I have too much in my life going on to continue writing these beyond one chapter I welcome anyone who will continue these works.**

 **If you do choose to continue any of the fics, that are in this anthology, please send me a link to it.  
**

Note that at the bottom of each chapter is a list of dialogue, details, and etc. That I would have used if I had the time/knew the mythos to continue the works, these are in **no ways** guidelines as how to right the story if you were to pick it up. Though if you want to use them that is up to you.

P.S Sorry if most of them are Izuku centric but I just like the cinnamon roll too much.

* * *

 **Chapter1:**

My Hero Academia/Magic the gathering

Title: Planeswalker/Spark Awakened, or whatever you choose

Summary: When young Izuku after finding out that he was quirkless and feeling despair from not just having his mother believe but also having his best friend Kaachan turn on him along with all his classmates that day caused him to ignite his spark which allowed him to become a planeswalker.

A/N: I intended to have Izuku go to the plane of irristad and experience the horrors of that world, but instead of giving in to the forces of darkness that lies within that plane it further hardened him to become a hero even more. I also intended for the various worlds to have time move at different rates but the person's growth is locked to their worlds time, Everyone fears irristad and chooses hell over it. Izuku comes back after being "missing". Some point he is challenged by another planeswalker to a magic duel and the world watches, I don't know too much of the mythos of the magic series to continue this.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

My Hero Academia/Darkisiders

Title: The Return of Death, or whatever you choose

Summary: Upon sacrificing him self to revive the human using the souls of his slain brethren embed in his chest, he thought he would never awakened until the time of the last seal being broken signaling the apocalypse, not to awakened in the body of a mortal child. Upon waking up to a world in which humanity has gain various forms of his brethren powers among themselves. He rises once again to maintain the balance. Let his enemies beware for Death is Near

A/N: I am choosing this version of death to have his original green eyes like in the comics and not the amber eyes that they changed it too in the video games.

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

My Hero Academia/Batman

Title: The Funniest Joke, or whatever you choose

Summary: Izuku Midoriya a young boy with the dream of becoming the number 1 hero, but is ridiculed by his piers for his dream, after having a terrible day at school, being told by his friend Kaachan to go jump off a roof, being attacked by a villain, and his dreams shot down by his idol, goes home dejected, only come to a home in which a murder has killed his mother, and after all these events pilling on top of one another he has finally snapped retreating from the world and being assumed missing, he becomes the most feared entity of the underworld, Joker. After all it only takes on very bad day.

A/N: I can't believe nobody has done this yet!

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

My Hero Acadamia/ Danny Phantom

Title: Rise of the King of Ghost, or whatever you choose

Summary: While on a school trip, to the technology of a pre-quirk world, be bullied as usual, Izuku was thrusted into a very strange machine, in a more obscure section of the technological marvels of the 21st century, after being shocked to "death" he reawakens a changed man.

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

My Hero Academia/Wakfu

Title: Izuku the Eliatrope, or whatever you choose

Summary: After watching how their children fight one another, the great goddess Eliatrope and the Great Dragon decides to make another child of the original seven one that they hoped would become a symbol, a figure to guide his brothers and sisters from their self-destruction. Finding a young soul who has the makings of greatness but sadly will not be born, they decide to use this soul and split it in two to form his twin dragon brother and gifting the dofus to the mother in her time of sorrow.

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

My Hero Acadamia/Various

Title: A Challenger Approaches, or whatever you choose

Summary: Shouting out to the world that I was here was the plan, not revealing a millinea old secret society, while getting involved with an enemy that destroy everything in their pursuit of power, looks like I have my work cut out for me.

* * *

 **WIP:**

My Hero Academia/X-overs

Title: The Warriors of Time and Space, or whatever you choose

Summary: Izuku Midoriya, in the middle of the fight of his life, is interrupted by a distress message calling in all agents to immediately to HQ, Unfortunately this occurred in the middle of his fight with Todoroki now he and the various others of his world must meet up with their fellow members across time and space to fight in a battle for existence itself while confronting their friends and foes who have followed them.

A/N: The List of Character and Universes intended will be in the chapter

* * *

My Hero Academia

Title: Hidden Soldiers, or whatever you choose

Summary: This story is a non-crossover version of the one above, with npcs and some main characters, in this fic Izuku is a member of elite members who protect the world threats from both enemies within the world and those that exist outside it, they are the hero's that truly resides in the shadow until a major event occurs ruining all of their covers as the threat is greater than they ever knew.

* * *

My Hero Academia/Digimon

Title: The Digital Hero's

Summary: Upon finding out that her son was quirkless, Inko decides to send Izuku to a summer camp , not knowing the adventure that he would experience, one filled with heartache and the will to never give up.

A/N: Izuku's Partner is up to you, I originally intended to add elements from most of the digimon franchise(I'll never consider season 5 or appli monsters a digimon anime), whether or not you want to use characters from digimon, my hero academia, or oc's is up to you so is the choice of Izuku's partner.

* * *

My Hero Acadamia/Megaman

Title: Net Warrior, or whatever you choose

Summary: In a world filled with those of various powers, one boy who dreams of becoming a hero, but yet was gifted with no powers for himself, until one day as a shooting star shoots through the sky, wishing for a way to become a hero, not yet knowing that his life will become shaking up as he becomes the hero of the net protecting the worlds from threats only he can deal with.

* * *

My Hero Acadamia/Heroman

Title: A new hero rises, or whatever you choose

Summary: Izuku Midoriya, a boy mocked for his quirklessness in a world full of heroes and villains and for having such little amounts of money, a boy who supports his mother and his life by taking a job, one day watching one of his friend play with the latest toy only to get crushed by a car, picking up the thrown away toy he decides to repair it, upon finishing repairing it and opening the window to let the glue dry, a few hours later a freak storm starts to occur, remembering the toy, he hurries home to protect it not knowing of the events that are to happen in his young life.

* * *

My Hero Acadamia/Dragonball series

Title: WIP, or whatever you choose

Summary: WIP

* * *

My Hero Acadamia/Atelier series

Title: The Tactician of Fate

Summary: The cards of fate, have chosen a new wielder, this wielder is a green haired and eyed boy, wit the heart of a true hero.

A/N:Got the inspiration for this idea, by another fic that used it from a game, the fic is called atelier uzumaki, go check it out.


	2. Izuku The Planeswalker

In the Vast Cosmos that make up the multiverse, walks a figure in a long robe that overshadow his face with a hood the only thing that someone would be able to see would be their glowing green eyes; the cloak was a rugged brown cloak with a clasp of a simple black string holding it closed, with patches sewed unto it, with the ends of cloak being ragged and torn showing hints of the wearer being in many instances of life and death.

Below them what can be seen from the wearer, were black pants with various loops, and pockets containing various trinkets that sway as the figure walks onward, and with what looks to be boots made of a sturdy yet colored material dyed red in the style of what is known as combat boots, if none were to look at the various trinkets would see a tattered book, yet the pages appear to be pristine, bound closed with a gold clasp, and a hint of a insignia on the front cover.

This figure is a being known as a planeswalker, for only they and few others are able to cross the boundaries in which separates the various universes that make up the multiverse, but they were not just any planeswalker, they were the last and the youngest of the oldwalkers, as they had ignited their spark just before the mending had occurred an event that limited the powers of future planeswalkers, These powers that planeswalkers have are various and unique, but I digress as it is yet time for these abilities to be displayed.

The figure walks on walks on in a slow and steady gait as they focus on their destination in front of them a swirling white cosmos if one were to take a peek into them they would see small little glances of various univereses, such as the one on their right which shows a glimpse of a human child hugging another child whose fur was white as snow.

Another on their left show the glimpse of a young boy with a strage blue hat, and the remarkable powers of creating portals to manuever around.

One shows a battle being waged between two massive armies of what seems to be friends, but now turned enemies. Another showing a boy using martial arts to control the elements, and even one that showed another child with a duck and some kind of dog as a sidekick fightong what looks like living shadows.

Each of these are, but glimpses of various many universes and worlds of the limitless vastness that is the multiverse.

Yet each one is not like the one that the figure was heading towards, while passing others that are all around the figure yet they kept walking on searching, for it was no ordinary cosmos they were searching, and finally approaching the one that they had been searching for, for what felt like years.

Upon finally arriving at their destination, the figure halted, while reaching up to their hood(1), while showing that they wore fingerless gloves with scars on the fingers that goes the gloves, along with one could easily mistake as a simple tattoo in a tribal like design that also covers the fingers and leads underneath the gloves as well, until they notice upon closer inspection that the markings glowed with a green mysterious light that seemed to flow throughout the wielders body, sluggishly almost as though it reacts to the person's emotions.

Pulling the hood down we see the figure is in fact a male, who had a tuft of unruly green hair that darkens the closer it reaches his roots turning into a dark green that appears black. His face which was once a pale-pinkish mix, but now bore a slight tan, where once was unblemished skin only marred by the freckles that he naturally bore. But now bore scars, the most prominent one being a jagged one that was leading downwards starting at a little above the boy's left eyebrow and ending at the boy's nose this scar was one in which he was lucky not to be blinded by.

The lower half of his face is covered by a tattered and worn out balaclava that only covered his lower face it appears as though it would evaporate into nothing with how worn out it looks, but yet it held on, pulling the face cloth down, one can see what lies underneath.

What used to be round cheeks, was now replace by sharp cheekbones. His nose has a scar across it, his ears were pierced with an ring in each ear; the boy had a scar in the boy's neck a normally mortal blow but the boy had survived, but the most startling about the male was that his eyes which use to contain innocence and a fire that burned and spark with hope and the courage to do anything to help others.

Was now replace by world weary eyes, eyes that had seen too much and had saw the depravity that the cosmos had within it, but yet those eyes still had the spark that was originally in them as though he may have been through tough experiences, but yet still those eyes burned with the spark of courage and an undying will to never give up.

This boy is Midoriya Izuku, and he has finally returned home. "Finally, I back" he said with a smile stretching out the scars that marred his right cheek. "It feels like forever since I been home, mom probably is going to be sick with worry." He said to himself feeling slightly sad with the thought that his mother has gone through so much worry with him being missing.

"Well she will not have to worry for long, I'm coming home." Izuku stated channeling the urge to get home, while raising his hand to open a portal to his home planet. "Huh, I wonder if Kaachan will reckonize me after all I have been through." Was the boy's last thought as he step into the portal towards his long awaited return home.

Author's Note and Thoughts:

Well this is what I had intended to make as my prologue to the fanfiction. As I have stated in the first page this fic is up for adoption, you can use this and any content below as a basis for your own fic, I wish whoever takes up this fic a good luck, and that I hope to see them make something magnificent out of this. DO NOT IN ANYWAY CONSIDER THIS A GUIDELINE OR REQUIREMENTS THESE ARE JUST THOUGTHS THAT I HAD FOR THE DIRECTION OF THIS FIC

1: I intentionally left the part of the height of Izuku out as to give the option of choosing when he activates his spark, but for my example I choose just when he is being berated for being quirkless and saving bakugo. Originally I Intend for him to unlock it when he found out he was quirkless and being mocked by all his peers and his mother not being able to truly comfort him.

2\. I am okay with any paring for this fic, it is up to you on who you want to be paired up with who, but in the case of Izuku I ask that you build up his character as someone who is shut off due to the experiences that he has been through in his long journey of not just returning home, but also learning how to use his new powers.

3\. I wanted for their to be another planeswalker to challenge Izuku to a duel after hearing all about his deeds and accolades as the youngest and last planeswalker that was ignited before the mending, during the Sports arc, interrupting the match and using a barrier to only allow them to fight as the world watches the powers of a planeswalker, and maybe reveal part of the legend that Izuku has made for himself and the pains and suffering that he had went through.

4\. Izuku either ends up in irristad during his spark igniting and experiences the horrors of a single night their that extends to months, the horrors that humanity has never thought of or seen, even with the bloody history of mankind, he would be captured and tortured by either mad magicians or demons and he suffers from PTSD after seeing all the people being either sacrificed or experimented own and not being able to save them especially someone that he had befriended, or even fell in love with, leaving mental scar and emotional wounds, or he somehow has to go to irristad and experience the events previously stated.

develops a spine, and often have a jaded view of life, often waking up from nightmares of things he has experienced. He finally stands up for himself and no longer fears the ridicule and taunting's of others.

has learned all the colors of magic, but tends to use the few he has mastered (I see Izuku as either a mainly blue magic user or white magic user) a and is more inclined too, choosing to stay away from using the spells on others unless the circumstances are truly dire, but he is okay with summoning some of the more lower tired dark magic creatures.

6\. Izuku will be considered a little op, but is in no way completely unbeatable.

7\. Izuku still respects all might but he does have a slight grudge and an urge to prove him wrong for what was sad to him.

tends to be a loner, and likes to go to the beach, after he manages to clean it up as it relates to his mana (If he were a blue mage)

Dialogue:

"You do not know, what I have been through to continuously call me useless so I suggest you shove it."

"If I had the choice of fighting every hero and villain on the planet while in a volcano that lies within the depths of hell itself, or one night in Irristad, I choose the 1st option every time."

"Oh, I can definitely be a hero, even though I am legally quirkless, I have experience that none of you hero's can ever come close to experiencing in this life time."

"This is not a quirk, for it to be classified as a quirk it would have to be obtainable through hereditary means which was not so with the powers that I hold."

"You say that you created that thing to be able to take on all might at his fullest, well then I'll have to show you someone who can easily beat all might even if he were to gain twice as much power that he would have at his fullest."


	3. Izuku Death Reborn

Izuku Death Reborn

Boku no Hero Academia X Darksiders

Speaking: " Death"

 _Thought's: "Death"_

 _Death Thought's "Death"_

 _ **Death Speaking "Death"**_

 _ **Crow Father Narrating "Death"**_

" _ **This is a tale, that is long forgotten, I speak of a tale that took place long before humanity as we know it existed, you see this a story of one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse; no this is not the story of war, fury, or strife.**_

 _ **Rather this is a story of the last of the four horsemen Death. These four horsemen are unique as in that they are what is known as nephilim an unholy union between an angel and a demon. But yet this event wasn't so common as once upon a time their were many of the nephilim race, until one day when the nephilim planned to take humanities place in the world were they betrayed by what would later become known as the four horsemen in on offer to the Charred Council that they swore allegiance to in order to protect the balance in thee worlds.**_

 _ **Upon slaying their former brethren, they used a device that they were given to store the souls of the fallen into, with the orders that they destroy, forever eliminating the nephilim from existence, but the horsemen refused rather they hid the container, and given it to I the Crow Father, who slowly grew crazed from the whispers and utterances of the rage filled container.**_

 _ **In which I tricked Death into taking from me once he had slain me for not providing answers to how to prove his brother War innocence of the crime that he was convicted of the death of humanity and starting the apocalypse before the seals had been broken; upon my death I bound the jar of souls into his chest, never to again to escape from the wails and woes of those he had massacred.**_

 _ **Though this was not to be as Death had scoured the various worlds, through what is known as the Tree of Life in which contains the souls of the fallen, and the yet to be born, or reborn; that is connected to all worlds as it provides life to all worlds only ceasing in its respective location upon the death of the world upon which it inhabited. Though that is for another time.**_

 _ **Let us continue with Death's Story, as he scoured upon the realms to prove his brother's innocence he happened upon me in the Land of the Dead now just a bodiless specter, and with no reason to tell lies or misdirection's as they hold no purpose to me; I gave a query to him rather than proving his brother's innocence why do he not undo his brother's crime instead, but the cost will be steep as in order to restore humanity he would have the sacrifice the thing that he now carries as a burden, but in doing so ensured the death of his race, no longer would they have the chance of reincarnation. And so Death departed.**_

 _ **He went to the very edges of hell and heaven in order to get the the two key's to the well of souls, the place upon which that the souls would be sacrifice to restore humanity, but along his journey he discovered that not all his brethren were slayed that day, as evidenced by the realms he visited being corrupted by some malevolent force. This was only proven to be true by Lilith the mother of the nephilim race. Who spoke of one of his brother that now went by the name Corruption.**_

 _ **When finally he manage to obtain both sets of keys to the well of souls, and opened the doors to the ethereal place of glowing light blue lights below the floor, and with small balls of said light floating upwards to be reborn or born in the various worlds that the tree was connected too. But their within the tree he was confronted by his now truly fallen brother Corruption, who planned to corrupt all the realms into a twisted, distorted landscapes upon which the likes of even the residence of hell would shudder at.**_

 _ **After a great battle upon which, the victor was finally decided in this long journey, Death who stood now at the edge of the blue abyss, were humanity made be restored, only offering little hesitance of the sacrifice that he was about to make, Death leaped into the pit, after leaving behind his signature bone white mask that he forever wore in a form of atonement to the brother's and sister's that he had slain that day long ago. Vanishing into the blue light below, both Death and the burden that he carried on this long road vanished into the ether.**_

 _ **Yet this was not the end of our story..."**_

[Earth the Year 2XXX, The Age of Hero's]

Overlooking the various people that walk on in their daily lives, we see a lone figure, crouch on the edge, not unlike a popular video game franchise about assassins and leaps of faith. We find this figure to have sharp green eyes, and unruly green hair, with a face adorned by freckles. This young lad is Midoriya Izuku the protagonist of our tale.

" _ **My has the world changed since I last roamed among it, this newly reborn human race have truly change from their originals, probably because of a side effect of my brethren, being used to revitalize the human race..."**_ were the thoughts the ran through the young lad's head.

" _Wait were did that voice come from, who are these brethren and what was that about the revitalization of the human race, and how the heck did I get on top of this building, Am I going crazy, just what needed a useless, quirkless, and now an insane person."_ the boy said out-loud startled by the voice that spoke in his head.

" **Now let me explain, by what the boy meant by quirkless, for you see in this age of humanity, their exist these mysterious abilities with an unknown origin that humanity have discovered in the year 20XX, and ever since these abilities have become common place, these abilities are what the humans call "Quirks" these quirks are unique as they are passed down through hereditary means80% of the world developing these quirks while the 20% that do not have them are labeled as quirkless and yet the origin of quirks still remains a mystery to this day...well until now."**

" _Ever since I was young I always wanted to be a hero like the number one hero All Might, but when I was four the age at which quirks were meant to manifest at their latest, and still had not manage to manifest my quirk, only to find out from a doctor that my mother took me too only to find out that I was quirkless, that night I was distraught with my mom trying to comfort me when all I wanted to hear from her was that I could still become a hero._

 _Later, when I went back to kindergarten it was spread to all of my fellow classmates, by my best friend Kaachan that I was quirkless, which began the years of torment, bullying, and isolation from those that I once considered friends._

 _With even Kaachan turning with his much appraised explosive quirk bearing the brunt of his assault, and aggressiveness. While no one reached out to help me, not the teachers who pretended like nothing was happening all the while praising Kaachan for his quirk, the students ignored me at the least, or bullied me even joining in with Kaachan with the bullying._

 _Yet still I carried on despite the fact that everyone that found out that I was quirkless told me to give up, and that I would never amount to anything let alone become a hero, which caused me to become an introverted, fearful person, afraid of conflict and confrontation after all the years of abuse both emotional and physical, always hiding this from my mother."_ Izuku reminisces.

"I do not want anyone to find out that I had a voice in my head, speaking of things that they had never heard of happening. I mean really the revitalization of the human race." mutters the boy.

" _ **Strange, why am I in the body of a child, the last thing that I remember was throwing my self into the well of souls, sacrificing my self, and the container, to bring back humanity."**_ the voice utters once again.

"There it is again am I truly going insane, what will my mother think, what about Kaachan, what will I do about going to UA they will never admit someone who is insan..." Izuku started to go into one of his infamous muttering storms only to be cut off.

" _ **Boy, quit you blabbering, it's giving me a headache!"**_ the voice yelled out, causing the lad to hold his head in pain from the shouting in his head.

"Itai itai, please stop yelling, I'll stop, I'll stop" Izuku pleaded.

" _ **Good, now tell me boy who are you and where am I, and how have I come to inhabit inside of your mind."**_ the voice said with a raspy voice, that sounds as though it could send even the strongest of men running to their grave the boy noticed now that he pays attention.

"M..MMMM..MY." the boy stuttered out only to quickly get rebutted.

" _ **Cease your, useless drivel and tell me what I seek!"**_ they yelled out with impatience.

"MynameisMidoriyaIzukuyouarecurrentlyinthecityofmustafu..." Izuku dribbled out while his body shook with tremors from the rebuttal and with an ingrained fear of being injured, only to be once again cutoff'.

" _ **By those above and those below, boy stop with the yammering and tell me my answers"**_ the voice once again angered by the boy's every annoying habits.

"M..My Name is Midoriya Izuku, we are currently in the city of Mustafu Ja..Japan, an..and I don't Kn...Know, how you came to reside in my h..head." Izuku finally said doing his best to do so despite his nervous and frightened stuttering.

" _ **Hmm...Mustafu Japan...I can definitely say that no such city in Japan, so the well of souls did exactly what the old man said..."**_ the voice stated starting to get into a muttering tangent of his own, but before he could get started he was interrupted by the boy(1).

"Ano...excuse me, but can you te...tell me w..who you are, and what is this we...ell of souls that you

speak of ?" Izuku doing his best not to stutter again, and earn the voices ire.

" _ **My Name...boy, my name is infamous throughout the realms...none has gone throughout their lives and not have heard of my name at least once, for I am the one that is their at the end, the last thing that you will see when you take your last breath, and leave this mortal coil, the one absolute, the one thing that none can hide from, I am known by many names and all fear me for what I am...FOR MY NAME IS DEATH, THE FOURTH AND LAST HORSEMEN OF THE APOCALYPSE, AND LET ALL THOSE WHO ARE MY ENEMIES AND HERE MY NAME LET THEM SHOUT OUT THAT: "RUN AND FEAR FOR DEATHN IS HERE/NEAR!)"**_ the now revealed Death uttered out going on a tangent with their voice rising in both volume and ferocity with every word that was uttered.

"And as for your next question, that is a long tale...In which I..." Death began telling the boy of his tale.

A/N: Here is the Direction, Dialogue, etc.

Currently Death refers to Izuku as boy, because he does not know the boy, his situation, sees him as week that even the lowliest of demons would kill him, and that was not even the demon's intent to kill the boy, so until Death sees the potential that the boy has and Izuku has received a decent amount of training and demon kills, he will be known as such.

Izuku will be hesitant about killing angels, and will have serious doubts and suffering assuming that he could never become a hero

As I am alluding too, the nephilim are the source in which quirks originates from

Their might be appearances from characters of the Darksiders series, though most tend to be brief.

Izuku uses his eldritch form to save urakaka.

Izuku's Eldritch form emits an white miasma/fog wherever he floats/walk and lets out an amount of fear dependent on Izuku's emotion

Death comes in every shape and form and appears the same to all things, meaning that Izuku can master weapons upon training a short period of time (a month per weapon), and can shape shift into various forms (though he can only do so for short periods of times or he will lose himself mentally to what he has become, through their urges and instincts)

Really did not intend for Izuku to get One for All, as he will be way beyond the strength of mortal men when he becomes a real hero after graduation, but until them he is somewhere around 25% as strong as All Might

Izuku gets a pet Cerberus

Izuku has mental, emotional and physical scars, from his years of torment and abuse. That are slowly undone by the training that he receives from Death and the situation that Death puts him through a.k.a killing angels, demons, and your typical eldiricth horror that's trying to either rule or kill off humanity.

The supernatural is not something the world is aware of, but will soon be reveled (Had Intended for the UA Sports Arc with demons staging a large assault thinking that Izuku would not respond out in the open and reveal to his "precious" heroes that he kills.)

Izuku starts to give it back to Kaachan 10x over especially during the infamous hero v. villain showdown in which he proves himself to be stronger than Katsuki.

Izuku'[s Has Death's Eldritch form and various other supernatural powers that are displayed in both the comic and the game. He may have even some abilities associated with Spawn. You can also add some other abilities if you can come up with any if you choose to adopt this.

Izuku's hero costume is Death themed with mixtures of black, purple, and green.

Dialogue:

"You see yourself as death, bah..., you can even hope to be even a speck of what death was truly like."

"I suggest you move out the way, and get your hands off of me" said the voice with a dry rasp, with a hint of a dry wit

"I'm am here to maintain the balance, whether that means having to kill a few hero's or villains in order to do so, then I have to do what I must"

"Let all know fear, for Death is Near/Here" while Izuku picks up and points on the infamous detail-less, with only the eye holes being the details for the bone white mask, his green eyes, which burned with a ghastly and ethereal flame becoming the only thing showing through.

Omake Ideas:

Izuku and Death would have gone into a long between each other disbelief and assurance about Death being Death.

Izuku's 1st Demon

How Izuku and Cerberus 1st met


	4. The Funniest Joke

A/N: This was very hard for me to write, I suffer from depression, and am already in the process of seeking necessary help, so putting myself in the mind state of the Joker was very hard for me as Joker point of view while often times called horrible, is true in some sense, which really disturbed me mentally, so that is why I am distancing myself from this story, with that out of the way on with the show, and I warn those would should ever pick this up to tread carefully as the journey to making this story is dangerous for no man should go into the mind of the Joker.

In a darkened room, with only a single flickering light, there strapped to a chair, with their eyes covered with duct tape, and their mouth gagged with a cloth, was dressed in clothes that would make those who looked at him, mark him as a delinquent, person apparently male appears to be currently unconscious, but this will not remain so for long.

The man awoke with a gasp, that could barely be heard, beginning to panic as he realized that he is bound, with no way to see were he was, shaking around in a futile attempt to escape from his bonds. Realizing the action was futile he finally submitted himself to calling out for help, hoping that someone would help him.

"HELP, IS THEIR ANYONE OUT THERE!" the man shouted out.

"SOMEBODY FUCKING HELP ME!" he said starting to get angry, only to go silent when he heard a voice that was raspy, dry, and had a whimsical tune to it.

"Not so loud, I'm right here you know." the voice announced to the man, not sounding in the least bit interested in attempting to comfort the person

"He...Hey, Buddy are you here to help." the man asked hoping to finally escape from the situation he found himself in only for that hope to die upon their supposed savior's response.

"Now, why would I do that, after I gone through all the trouble of taking you from your home, and gift wrapping you for myself, and it's not even my birthday, HAH, HA HAHHAH." the voice said with a hysterical, wicked laughter at the end that would send chills down the spines of even the bravest person(1).

"WHAT THE FUCK!, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" the man yelled out to his now revealed abductor.

"Now, that's the question that you should have started out with, this is why you never see to many smart abductees anymore, it's always calling out for help with you guy's nowadays." the voice stated with a, hysterical lit in their voice as they mock their victim.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK, TO WHAT YOU HAVE TO FUCKIN SAY YOU DERANGED LUNATIC, LET ME GO OR I WILL TEAR YOU A WHOLE NEW ASSHOLE". The abductee shouted out getting ever the more aggravated with their captor.

"Now,now no need to get riled up, I would be foolish and horrible host if I was to keep the guest of honor all tied up like a dead boar." the voice said once whimsically again.

"Now, hold still I do want to cut you, well not before the party games get started." the captor said with a slight tone of insanity appearing in their statement toward the end.

"Wait, Wha..." The man began to say, before he was assaulted from the brightness of the light hanging overhead. Blinking his eyes to get them used to the light once more, and upon doing so does he finally gets a glimpse of who his captor is as they walk around from behind him and out from the darkness in front of him.

From the darkness steps a figure, dressed in black shoes, looking up from their we see that they wore a sharp purple suit with patches of cloth tied into it in some places, as if someone took your typical businessmen suit, dyed it purple and tried to repair it for years while accumulating more grime than that was in the sewers on it.

With an out of time tail coat hanging behind, from the glimpse he could see, with the ends of the suits cuff their stood out green shoulder cuffs with the face of a joker from the playing cards. The male from which the still bound observed made note of due to the lack of defining female characteristics, had on a white undershirt with a green tie.

The boy, noting from the size and frame of his figure, continues to step forward out of the shadows, the defining features of the boy's face which was as pale as snow began to show, first were lips that were stained a blood red, almost black, with scars attempting to emulate the Cheshire cat's Glasgow grin, only to come out horribly wrong.

Next the cheeks, that were adorned with freckles that looked grayish on the boy's face, then the eyes that when shown with a dark, insane, and devilish look with a hint of intelligence and laughter as if witnessing some great joke or prank. That were colored red as if Satan himself was looking upon him, only to strangely become green, that still held that insane, devilish, crazed, intelligent, and laughter filled look in them.

Then finally was the boy's hair that was darkish green, appearing black in the lack of light, with the only way for him to notice that it was green, where the few bangs the hung limply over his crazed, eyes. Which looked as though a hurricane, tsunami, and earthquake occurred, and somebody tried to fix it only for it to come out worse.

He stood before his victim, coming out of the light fully, with an ludicrously huge smile on his face making the scars on his face extend where they carved around his mouth. In general he looked like a clown from hell.

" _What the fuck is up with this sick, twisted fuck,he looks like some kind of demonically twisted clown, from a birthday party in hell!"_ the cap-tee thought not knowing how close to true that thought was.

"Now that's not nice, you don't see me calling you such horrible things~." the boy said the in a sing song tone.

"How the fuck did you know what I was thinking!" the man shouted out thinking the boy might have a mind reading quirk.

"Oh, I didn't, you just told me, and no I do not have a mind reading quirk." the boy responded to the captives question with the ever present smile on his face.

"Now do you know why your here" the boy questioned losing his smile for a moment as he leaned down glimpsing into his victims eyes _"Such pretty eyes, maybe I should feed them to my babies"_

"No, I don't you sick fuck!" the man yelled out to the boy unleashing spittle into his face.

"Well, do you remember an incident, about six months back, in which you gunned down a woman with green hair?" the boy questioned all the while grabbing the man's shirt and using it to wipe the spittle off his face.

"Nah, I don't seem to remember some green haired bitch." the man stated out, wanting ever so much to kill the son of a bitch in front of him. Only for the boy to respond to the man's rude comments with a switchblade from one of his pockets to stab him in his leg, all the while staring into the man's eyes with a smoldering glare.

"Ahhh..., the fuck you crazy wanna be clown!" the victim shouted as the young man in front of him slowly twisted the knife in his leg.

"Well, what you said wasn't very nice, considering the woman in question is in fact my mother, the same woman you killed, that day, six months ago." the insane clown said leaning off the knife but leaving it in the man's leg.

"Fuck, your that bitches son" the victim gritted out, through the throbbing pain in his leg from the knife which remained lodged into it, coming to the realization of who he is dealing with.

"Ahh...Shit, fucking stop that" the man responded to the son of his victim as he palmed and twisted the knife in his leg, pushing it slowly deeper damaging the wound even more.

"I warned you once, need I remind you a third time." the pain dealer, stated through gritted teeth, reveling in the way the man groaned in pain and how his shoulder's shook with the restrained urge to leash out towards him.

Letting himself lean off the knife to give some form of relief to his victim, who was panting and groaning, while looking down at the floor, from the aggravated wound, slowly coming together the man, raised his head to the knife wielding psycho, glaring into his eyes.

"So...What is this some kind of revenge." the knife victim gritted out as the pain still tingle through his body.

"Why no, this is not about revenge." the boy said, with no sound of ill content in the fact that the man who killed his mother was in-front of him as though he truly did not care for revenge. The boy then snapped his fingers, causing the light to respond and turn themselves on, revealing a horrifying sight.

Their were various bodies of both men and women, most of them contorted in visages of twisted glee with smiles on their faces while their eyes were glassed over-ed, showing that they were no longer among the living. Some had cake shoved down their throats, others with bullet holes in their forehead's, their were even those whose body were contorted in various positions as if their were in a circus, but instead of one of joy and whimsy, instead only show pain and despair.

"Welcome to the Celebrations!"the mad clown shouted out arms out wide in joy, almost as if attempting to embrace many, if not for the vision that lied behind him to ruin it.

The victim shivered in fear and terror, looking at the scene as though it came out of some kind of horror movie, trying to steel himself, but failing miserably, he asks a question that trembled out from his lips.

"Then...then, wha...what is this" gesturing the the birthday room from hell, with the bodies in the chairs having sick twisted grins and smiles on their face, as if they died while laughing.

"This is a celebration for what you, and your fellow guest, achieved that day, my birth, or rather rebirth into what I am today, and I could not have figured a way to celebrate this glorious day, by being the first to sample the latest batch." the boy said while gloriously as if showing the greatest handiwork that the likes of Picasso or Da'Vinci were to ever come up with was behind him.

"The fuck, is that supposed to mean, what batch, some kinda new drug?" the soon to be final victim of the celebrations (for now) shook in fear of what this madmen could possibly cook up.

"Well, you could say that it is a drug, but I rather like toxin more so to-may-to, to-ma-to, but were getting off topic, you get to try out my newest batch of smilex!" the sick boy said with a grand smile on his face, with a spark of pure joy in his eyes when it came to his own concoction.

"The fuck is smilex" the man said in fear.

"Why, it's the latest craze, the kids are using, the adults, and elderly too."the boy began to advertise.

"That still does not explain, what the fuck it is you sick fuck" said the cap-tee, only to get a kick in the face and a glare from the boy.

"As, I was about to say, before I was rudely interrupted, smilex is the latest product for antidepressants as the slogan says right on the can, "You'll _die_ with a smile on your face."" the boy stated as if he was in an infomercial and advertising a product.

"Warning, this product may cause the following side effects: blindness, madness, foaming at the mouth, vomiting, diarrhea, uncontrollable muscle spasms, lack of breath, but in most if not all cases **Death,** if you need to contact someone about those who are suffering from these symptoms call: 1-800-JOKES-ONYOU" using the ext.4242(2), once again the number is 1-800-JOKES-ONYOU, ext.4242 "the boy muttered under his breath, fast, just as they due in commercials concerning the consequences of their products while looking towards a camera that was not there.

" _I'm really going to die here aren't I."_ the hopeless victim thought, as he finally realized that he is doomed to his fate.

"Oh, turn that frown, upside down, for your the guest of honor here, now it's time for you to wear your crown" the boy sang out his voice getting ever sinister as he smiled down upon his victim,with a crown adorned with vials of a sizzling green liquids in his hands.

[Days Later]

We find ourselves in the middle of a police crime scene investigation in the same location in which the "birthday party" occurred.

"What the hell, happened here,and who did this to these guys?" one of the officers questioned all the while observing the deranged and twisted scene.

"Must've been one sick son of a bitch" another stated out

"Whoever it is we need to detain them at once, this criminal presents a major threat to the people of this city."

"I don't know but it seems that this will not be the last that we see of this villain." another officer stated looking at a wall with the image of a laughing joker, with huge letters of the words HA HA! Coming from its mouth, with the grim message of "I'm back Kaachan."

Written below it. With the figure of a victim's body strapped to a chair, wearing what appears to be a sick and twisted attempt at a crown adorned on it's head, for I say it because the body for it was burned by what appears to be acid making the body hard to identify, the most distinguishing thing aside from the crown was the, ever present smile that was on it's face, if it still had it's eyes the only thing that would be seen in them would be pain, terror, despair, and regret.

A/N:

I hope you guy's are satisfied by the direction of this chapter/prologue for the idea of a Joker!Izuku story that I had. Also I get tired in the stories that I seen keep on assigning villain to every other word when speaking of antagonist, some people need to really use the thesaurus feature in their documents or look it up on the internet.

I am following the popular fan theory that the laughing joke origin story is the true story of the joker. So in recognizing as such Izuku after having a series of bad events would latter end up in a bad situation where he dons the red hood with a gang of robbers thinking that they just needed help, only to wind up in a chemical plant and being attacked by his idol causing him to fall into a vat of unknown chemicals.

With the last thing that he see's as he falls into the vat, was All Might's smiling visage, he later comes too, in a drainage area leading from the factory, with a terrifying glimpse of a twisted, broken, and somehow funny smile on his face, as he sees the world for what it is...One Big Joke.

Izuku uses Joker Toxin in order to mock all might and the smile he always wears. He is also a chemical genius just like the joker is (I mean say what you will about the joker the man has to be smart in order to create his gadgets, hatch his schemes, escape batman time and again, fool multiple people(including those in the superhero and supervilian community) and etc.

Izuku does not team up with the league of villains seeing them as a useless wannabes, that does not realize the futility of their actions. But he does join at first, so as to get a feel for the competition, fooling them in the process.

Izuku also loves to play mind games

Izuku could have a drug that truly suppress a person's quirk not like the one that chisaki uses in the manga

I had fully intended for izuku to use some of the joker's infamous lines from the movies, and the shows.

Everyone's favorite murderous girl is going to ends up izuku's Harley Quinn.

Considering that japan does not have the death penalty, you can see why Izuku can escape from prison/insane asylums.

I Originally wanted to have either bakugo, or one or both of his lackeys in this situation.

I Actually wanted it to be a one year celebration of Izuku's Jokerfication.

(1) I imagined a mini Mark Hamil voicing Izuku through out the writing of this.

(2) As a little Easter egg for the extension number look at the layout of your phone and the associated number with their respective characters.


	5. The Rise of the King of Ghost

A/N: Sorry about not getting these chapters, published because of my laptop breaking on me, so as a show of an apology, here is an idea that I had that I would love for someone to pick up, and turn into something unique.

* * *

Izuku's Pov

* * *

Dying sucks, whoever said that there would be a like at the end of the tunnel, does not know what their talking about, there is only darkness a void that stretches on for eternity, and its not painless as people would like to tell you, or maybe it might be if you did not die violently, just like I was.

Though I was not killed by someone else (well directly at least, or sort of), no rather that honor goes to that stupid machine, that kaachan and his friends, threw me into while on a trip to a museum that contained technology from the age before quirks, more specifically we were in the section that was on exhibit from an "eccentric" american family(well couple actually), The Fentons.

Who had wanted their technology to be preserved, incase a 'ghost' attack were to occur in an era were paranormal scientist would cease to exist(if they existed in the first place), after being shoved into this weird gateway, I tried to escape it not noticing that in my mad scramble to get up, that I would accidentally pressed the on button(and seriously who even puts an on button inside of the device that they are trying to turn on). Unknowing that the recently hired employee of the museum foolishly plugged in the device.

Upon me pressing the button, I experienced what would be the most horrific amount of pain in my life, or what would soon become my half-life, I felt as though my very molecules were being torn apart, my blood and bones melting, my neurons self-destructing, as the electricity of the gateway surged through me, and unknowingly to myself and the teachers and employees that rushed toward me to help, even unknowing to the world at large.

A material not of our world began to merge with my DNA, a material that those in the paranormal field would call ectoplasm, binding to my DNA, making me become something that the world had never seen before, a half-ghost; but that is not important at the moment as I have passed out as a smoking 'corpse' on the floor, the last thing I heard before I 'died' was for someone to call emergency services.

I had then closed my eyes not expecting to awaken again, my mom being one of the last thoughts that entered into my head, of how sad she would be with my death, and hoping that she will find the will to live on, another of my last thoughts was that of all the people who ridiculed me for my lack of a quirk and my dream to a hero, and my last thoughts went to kaachan, looks like he will finally get his wish of me realizing that I could not become a hero.

And so with that I went into the darkness of the endless void that I found myself in; in what I thought was limbo.

That is until I 'woke up', the thing that immediately greeted my blurred and groggy vision was the sight of a white ceiling, and the beep of various monitors. With the distinct feeling of a needle in my arm, I can assume that I am in the hospital, and that I had survived through my ordeal.

I awoke to the soft sobs to my right, and knowing myself and of those around me, I knew that the sobs were originating from my mother, and upon turning my head to her direction, I uttered, "Kaa….aaa..-san". Which immediately got her attention, and as soon as she saw that I had awoken.

"Izu-kun, son, are you alright I came as soon as I heard about the accident." my mom tried to get through, as tears poured from her, from both sadness and joy.

"Mom, I feel fine." I had said in an attempt to get her to believe me, only for it to fail.

"Don't lie to me Izu-kun, you were so hurt, when you were first brought in, the doctors even said that your **heart** had stopped multiple times on the way to the emergency room, and were not sure whether or not you would make it, so do not lie to me." My mother berated me, for trying to get her to stop worrying, as she broke down into even more tears at the admittance of my heart stopping.

With that thought echoing through my mind, the fact that I had died, but still came back, shook me to my core.

* * *

Back at the Museum a Few Days After the Accident

* * *

"Ahhh….to finally experience the mortal world once again." a voice said from the eerily swirling portal of green energy.

"Yessss... it hasssss been quite ssssome time ssssince we have lasssst graced the mortal plane." Another voice said with the same lisp as the previous one.

Out of the portal, came out two shadowy figures.

"Looksssss like itsss time for ussss to remind thesssse humanssss, what it meansss to know fear once more" One of the voices said with a hint of malicious amusement.

"Then let ussss, go remind them, hehehe." The other said with the same malicious amusement.

With that final statement, the two shadows, levitated and shockingly phased through the roof, off to create havoc on the world of man.

* * *

The Next Week, Back with Izuku

* * *

After being released from the hospital, and having a week off to recover, I had been sorrowfully cringing at the thought that I would have to go back to the way things used to be, with everyone not acknowledging me and outcasting me for my quirklessness. Today was sunday, the day before I returned to my peers for my reentry into my perceived role in reality.

All of a sudden, I felt a tingle shiver through my spine, which caused me to sit up in my bed with a jolt, not knowing that both my hands and hair, had a sparks and arcs of green lightning shooting down my hair, and between my fingers. Well the hair part to be specific, as I had looked down upon seeing a bright green glow.

"AHH….." I yelled out as I noticed the arcs of electricity.

"Izuku is everything okay", my mother called out thinking that I was feeling my injuries from the accident. I then heard as she walked toward my room, I began to panic, hoping not to worry her again, if she were to see my hands.

Only for my hands to all of a sudden stop shooting electricity, as they returned to their normal state, just as my mother opened the door.

"Izu-kun are you okay, I heard you yell?" My mother asked as a she looked from the doorway, glancing over me to see if I had any injuries.

"I...I'm fine kaa-san, I just fee..felt a jolt of pain. It wasn't anything major" I answered back stumbling some, from my nervousness and the uneasy feeling that I have now from lying to my mother.

"Are you sure?" My mother asked again, with that worried tone in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine" again I attempted to assure her,

"Okay, then just be sure to call me, if you need me or that if you still feel unwell"

"Hai" With that she closed my room door.

Releasing a breath that I had not realized i was holding, I then returned my gaze to my hands, both hoping and not hoping, that I would once again see that green sparks, once again. Hoping in some way that the event had allowed me to obtained a quirk.

 _What I did not know at the time was that what I had obtained was not in fact a quirk, but something that was more than what a quirk could ever be, but it also came with a great burden, one in which I would have to fight alone (or would have if I had not gotten help) beings who abilities make those of heroes and villains completely useless against them(in most cases)._

"Maybe being shocked to death…..; allowed me to finally get a quirk" I thought at the grim way that I had to go through to gain a _"quirk"_.

I tried to will myself to emit those sparks of voltage that flowed threw my hands again, hoping that what I saw was not a fluke, or remnant from the ghost portal device. Only for nothing to occur, giving into the thoughts that what I saw was nothing but a false hope that I gave myself, only for the sparks to return again, completely against my will.

I was going to analyze what allowed me to emit the energy once again, until I heard a scream, coming from outside my apartment, fearing that it was a criminal attack, that was hurting someone, I quickly rushed out my bed, and to the outside of my apartment, not paying attention, to my mother's yell to come back, and not to get involved.

I ignored her, as I feel that urge in my body to help, someone that was in danger, rushing down the stairs and through the neighborhood, I continued to listen out for the screams, only to see a mass of people running away from something.

Only to come to a stop, as I saw the thing or person that they were fleeing from, for behind them were, some weird glowing serpent like creature, that had a human like face, but twisted in some horrific fashion that screamed pain and carnage. Their scales, looked as though someone threw acid at them and were melted from the collision, with some of their skeletal structure poking through and a hint of organs can be seen.

He was horrified by what he saw before him, as what was in front of him goes beyond what the possibilities that quirks can do to the human race, as some of the injuries that the creatures are sporting are clearly fatal multiple times over.

* * *

General Pov

* * *

Shaking his head and, steeling himself to the task at hand, he took a step forward (unknowing at the time was that step forward was one that would lead down a path of greatness) and shouted out. "HEY LEA..LEAVE HER ALONE!" gaining the attention of the the glowing serpents.

"Look at thisssss a human whosssse not running away from usssss." One of serpents said with a hint of amusement in their voice.

"Back off bean pole, were busssssy with thissss pretty mortal over here." The other serpent clearly irritated announced. "Now if you don't want to become a ssssnack, I suggest that you run along like the rest of you pitiful mortalssss."

"I'm not going to let you hurt her, especially allow you, to even eat her." Izuku shouted back, his eyes flashing from his usual dark green, to a haunting self illuminated green, that no one paid attention too.

"What are you going to do then human, you clearly are hopelesssss, in thinking that you can even hope to harm usssss." Serpent A snickered at the very concept.

"Yeah, you pitiful ape." Serpent B chuckled along with his buddy.

"I said leave her alone" the boy once again stated, but now his voice emitted an unearthly sense of power, the radiated a hair raising amount of intent to harm that it caused the two serpents to cease their chuckling and truly focus on the boy.

" _This boy he radiatessss the ssssame aura as that person."_ The two thought at the feel of power that crashed against their senses.

"Now leave or I'll make you leave." I said not knowing of what the two were experiencing, but instead making sure to save the shakened girl who tried to hide from them.

Snapping themselves out of their stunned moment, thinking that what they had experienced was a simple fluke. "Make usss leave, then mortal not like you could hope to even sssstop usss." Serpent A said proudly assured in it's apparent superiority.

"Then I will" the boy said unknowing of how a white ring appeared above him, that lowered down his body, and as it lowered it altered the features that it passed over with his hair being changed into glowing white locks, with bits of electric green that shown with their own light appearing throughout appearing as though lightning ran threw out his hair.

* * *

Somewhere within the Ghost Zone

* * *

In a realm of one of the many inhabitants that existed in this reality, in a place where time flows to the users will, overseen by the watcher of said time. A being that shifts randomly to points in a person's life, from infant to adult and finally to elderly. This being was overlooking a screen, that like other screens that surround it, but unlike those screens this one focuses on the young boy who is about to take a great step in a journey that he could not begin to even comprehend…..yet.

"So it has begun, the wheels of fate has begun to turn."

"Prepare yourself, young one for the road that you walk upon is long, and is filled with both times of joy and strife, but do not fall, for your destiny is one that shines brightly in its potential, but so too is the shadow that radiates from that light."

"I look forward to meeting you…Young King."

* * *

Omake:

As I tumbled into the machine, I could have sworn that I heard a voice saying.

"Omae wa mo shindeiru." voice from nowhere.

"Nani." I thought right before the machine lit up, and my vision faded to darkness.

* * *

A/N: Bet nobody saw this coming a Danny Phantom x Izuku crossover

Danny never became danny phantom in this version, so all the fights that took place are going to happened to izuku, with japanese mythology thrown in.

Had wanted Izuku's powers to be a mix of both danny's and the ghost writers (but not as world breaking as the ghost writer)

Izuku's core would have been electricity

Izuku is a vigilante

Wanted to focus the first 5 to 10 chapters on Izuku growing up and discovering his powers, making friends and mischief,

Ultimate Enemy details hard to figure out, do not know the exact point for it to happen.

Fright knight occurs during a school festival

Ghost King incident would have happened during the stain arc. With heroes and villains having a ceasefire.

Izuku makes his own ghost realm

Izuku's Phantom Side tends to make him mischievous when normally he wouldn't be, and causing him to do pranks, on others.

Izuku as a phantom, will become a hero that not even the heroes can be as he will be able to help those unseen, those with regrets and last wishes. He tends to do this after discovering his powers. Also when izuku tends to help others he does it out of sight as the mentions of him talking to air starts a new nickname.

Izuku tends to have ghostly friends and allies that tend to be overprotective

Izuku and some of his ghostly enemies tend to become frenemies, or are enemies based on misunderstanding and manipulation.

In the fight between him and the ghost king, by accepting his challenge Izuku unknowingly at the time became a king by right of conquest

In this society of quirks, spectra would become very powerful, as their tend to be a lot of depression for those without power, and those whose powers are virtually useless.

Wanted for him to get his powers as a child, and would slowly build up control, until his teen years in which he would lose control, because puberty.

I intentionally left out his clothing so that you can create your own Izuku the Phantom Outfit.

Izuku does have the ability to overshadow, but as in the show he can be kicked out by someone with similar powers, or if the victim has a strong enough force of will.

The museum had tried to turn off the portal(which has become self powering on ghost zone energy), but they could not get it to shut down, and fearing any attempts at moving it would cause bodily harm they choose to keep it there. A possible set up location for an attempt to catch izuku.

Potentially could be a harem as the king of ghost must insure an heir to the throne, and on the basis of humanity want to send an envoy to insure a good relationship between ghost and humans.


	6. Izuku the Eliatrope

A/N: This Fic contains concepts and beliefs of various fictional religions, I mean no offense with the way that religion may be seen, by those who have a strong sense of faith and belief. Keep in mind that this a fanfic based on a fictional universe, and all I ask is that you keep an opened mind.

This was supposed to be either a crossover of wakfu with either: Pokemon, Naruto, or Harry Potter. If anyone wants to take this concept and use it in a crossover for other works I would gladly like to see it.

* * *

[Overlooking the Krosmoz]

We find ourselves overlooking the universe, we find two beings observing a world that can be seen through a tear in space-time, viewing a world that is rich in life, this world is known as the World of Twelve. Both of them in a sorrowful mood. Watching as their children suffer as they fight one another between the Child King Yugo, and the Ever-Knowing Qilby as they fight one another in the caves of the red claw island.

"Eliatrope what are we to do with our children fighting among themselves, and the rest of our second borne locked in a dimension, completely separated from our own, never aging or needing of substances, never being able to truly experience life." Said one of the beings observing the world, moving toward the other the figure is revealed to be and enormous dragon with scales as red as rubies, claws the size of mountains, a body that would encompass an entire world, with a head covered in horns throughout his crown with the horns turning into spikes along the magnificent beings spine until it reached his tail.

The tail is tipped with a blade like tail that was as enormous as his claws, but the most prominent thing about the being was his angular face that resembled the myths of the western dragons of legend with a triangular like face that was the size of the moon with a horn curving facing toward the dragon, along with whiskers extending through the side of their face, along the bottom of its face is a row of horns distenging toward the ground, appearing to look like a beard that you would see on a middle aged man.

This being surrounded by an aura of red, whose entire body radiate an aura that gives out a sense of danger, power, domination, _**Pure Stasis,**_ the power of destruction, yet also an aura of kindness and love for it's children. Whose eyes show a light that spoke of seeing stars being born and seeing those very stars die, witnessing things that few can ever claim to have seen, these very eyes also contained a sense of worry and pain. For this being was in fact the _Great Dragon_ , one of the two god's who were the fundamental primordials who created the universe as we know it, but also gave birth to a unique species one that they personally created known as the eliatropes.

This great being could not help but watch as his beloved children suffer a fate caused by one of their, second creation, that were known as the council of eliatropes by their people for they were immortal in a sense, as upon their death would return to their dofus or their egg that they and their twin who are dragons return to their egg to be hatched and be reborn completely forgetting the lives that they lived as they return to their dofus.

This was a truth that applied to all of the original six, save for one, the being known as qilby who he and his twin sister suffer from the fate of never forgetting the events that have occurred through all of his incarnations. A fate that was caused by him and his other half, as upon creating life for the first time, something had happened in the process that affected the dofus that contained those two that affected their ability to forget, perhaps it came from the fact that it was their first attempt at creating life, or maybe his original dofus suffered damaged. Whatever was the cause, it does not matter for what is done is done.

He turned to look at their other being as the other let out a sigh of despair , holding back tears of sorrow as their children fight amongst one another.

This being too was surrounded in an aura, but instead of a read aura similar to the dragon; Instead this being radiates an aura of everlasting love, kindness, acceptance, and a strength of a kind that only a mother can truly experience; but their aura also contained a sense of sorrow and worry. They to radiated their aura around their being, but instead of an aura of read, their aura was an aura of blue, a blue so bright, that it easily outshone even the most beautiful of oceans.

The being was known as _Eliatrope also_ _known as The Great Goddess_ ,as she was the goddess and namesake of her people, as the race known as the eliatropes took her name to identify themselves, in honor of being their goddess, and the other half of the two gods, who was the one responsible for their creation, and watched over them.

The Goddess Eliatrope, was a woman of incredible beauty, with long blond hair that reach her mid-back atop of her head were wings of pure energy that were reminiscent of dragon wings, her clothes were a simple, yet still exotic glowing, ethereal long blue dress (1).

The Great Goddess wept while she and her counterpart watched on to the suffering of their children, wondering what could have gone wrong. They watched as qilby is begins to overpower yugo, do to the fact that as an adult he has far better control and even greater power, and access to abilities that the young king has yet to gain, even with the 'shortcut' that was provided by Phareis.

No longer willing to watch, the Goddess willed the window to close, though her senses are still able to pick up on the battle for the fate of her second borne's. "What has gone so wrong for our children, to have to fight amongst one another, I know that we created Phareis and his sister to solve their disputes, but who could have imagine that the threats would be among the council that was meant to ensure such a thing would not have happen." she said to no one, though the Great Dragon clearly listened to his counterparts woe's.

"Poor Qilby, how could we have known that he and his sister, have suffered so much, all because they can never forget their previous incarnations, the void between their siblings, growing ever vast because of such" she wept out, though unknowing of the fact the Shinonome was against Quilby's desire's.

"Dear, please do not despair, we could not have known at the time, of the path that our children would have taken, or the suffering that Qilby would go through, we were young at the time after all, and let us not forget that all of our children have been gifted beyond all else with the ability of free will." The Great Dragon said his voice gravelly, deep, and firm a voice of a father who although has a tough exterior truly cares about his children and wife.

"But what are we to do, with our youngest fighting against one another, a fight that will continue to repeat itself, so long as Qilby retains his memories of his previous rebirth, then nothing will be solved." she shot back truly baffled in what they are to do, except watch.

"Hmmm…, I...have been thinking of a possible solution to the suffering of our children."The Great Dragon said with hesitance, and if one were to pay attention to a hint of embarrassment.

"What...What is it!" the goddess responded at the new found hope that she had been given.

"Well it may involve, maybe, I don't know ..making a new child." Dragon began while using his tail in the same manner in which a person would use to rub the back of their head when nervous, while his voice fell into a whisper at the end, a blush forming on his scaly muzzle"

"What was that?" Eliatrope asked back not hearing what was said at the end.

"I said that maybe we should make another child." Dragon again said though still embarrassed, looked the other way.

"Again I could not hear you dear." Eliatrope said though the tone of her voice took on the aspect of "If you don't tell me what I want to know you will regret it."

Hearing and fearing that tone of voice Dragon hastily replied. "I was saying that why don't we make another child."

"What would making another child solve?" the goddess asked, not paying attention of how her partner was blushing up a storm.

"I had the idea, that we would create children, one's who are just like the council of eliatropes, they will be born to be able to truly to reunite their fellow brethren on the council, children with the ability to control stasis to counterbalance the wakfu that is ever present in the rest, they would be able to finally give both Qilby and Shinonome the ability to forget that they so desperately needed." Dragon said with slowly growing confidence, trying to sway Eliatrope to his idea.

"But how would we ensure that the children will be able to solve the problem and not contribute to it?"

"Instead of creating them, like we first did with the other's, we'll instead use their souls to shape their dofus around them along with their forms, we will look for a pair of souls among the realm of souls so that we may find a pair with a unique signature one that we are looking for."

:That...That just might work; Quickly let's hurry the sooner we get this done the faster our children will cease their fighting." the Goddess said with cheer at not just finding a way to stop the children from fighting but also at the prospect of a new child. The Goddess zoomed off to complete their task with the Great Dragon chuckling after her.

[In the Realm of Souls ]

The Goddess and her companion searched in the near-infinitesimal realm full of souls, those yet to be born, and those yet to be reborn, looking for a soul that would be the best possibility to aide their children.

Search and searching, for what felt like years, and yet they were still unable to find a pair of souls that would be able to help unify their trouble race. Searching evermore through the vast space filled with balls of varying lights.

"This is taking so long, what if we never find the souls that we need to make the dofus" Eliatrope began to stress as they continued on with their search.

"Don't worry, we will find them, it will only take a little while longer." The Great Dragon assured her.

"But…" as she was about to say something, a glint caught her eye, turning her vision to what caught her eye, and she gasped at what she saw. For she saw not one soul but in fact two, the bright shine that caught her attention was the potential that the souls had to, the potential to change the world; one of the souls was clearly protecting the other from the attention of the surrounding souls.

Quickly getting a read on the souls, she found out that they were to be newly born soul, to a mother on a faraway planet called earth, the older one was the soul protecting the slightly less brighter one the younger, and the story that these souls had was truly tear jerking and beautiful, she knew what she had to do.

"Dear I think, that I have found the souls that we need, but I would like to make a suggestion." the goddess queried.

"Oh..,"

* * *

[Earth, Mustafu City]

A young would be mother weeps at what would have been a new lives welcomed into the world, but were lost before they had a chance to breathe, their first breath. The lost of twins made it even sadder for the grieving woman, as at the time she had not known that she was carrying two.

She grieved in the silence of her small apartment, wondering what she was to do with her life, now that the opportunity to care for her babies has been robbed from her.

"Everything will be alright Young Inko." A musical voice chimed through the room, quickly gaining the woman's attention albeit a startled one.

"Who..who's there." Inko response was to the empty air, as the origin of the voice could not be seen, her head swelling around the room, her quirk starting to respond around her with the levitation of various objects in her fear.

"Do not fret, I am here only to talk with you and even hopefully ease your burden." The voice attempted to reconciled.

"Then show yourself, or I'll call the police" Inko again shouted out beginning to panic, assuming that an intruder has come into her apartment to cause her harm.

"Now there is no need for that, for everything is alright now, as I have something that I would like to offer you, I would like to offer the return of the two that you have recently loss, the two would be lights in your life that were not able to live before their time. the goddess said while she revealed herself to the mother, while cradling an egg-like object in her hands.

"Who are you" Inko said on edge.

"I am known as Eliatrope, but people often refer to me by my title; The Great Goddess" she announced herself, while she radiated her unearthly and gentle aura.

"Why has such a being come to me then?" Inko asked amazed by the presence that the goddess raduated

Drawing the attention to the object in her han revealing it to be a green egg with two shadows contained within it, showing two unborn lives in the whose bodies were in alignment like the yin-yang symbol.

"This is what is known as a dofus to my children, it is the way that my children reproduce, each dofus contains within it two children, twins actually, one has the form of a human, but with the unique features of having aetherial blue wings atop their head, while the other takes on the appearance of a dragon, as can be seen in earth's myths these dragons take on various forms from your eastern to your western."

"Contained within are two children, they are unique from most of the others, as they shall be able to manipulate the energy that is pure destruction stasis, alongside the energy of creation Wakfu, these children are the two that you would have had.

"How is this possible, I thought I had lost them, thinking that it was a sign that I was not meant to be a mother."

"That was not true, you were always meant to be a mother in fact, it was not your fault that they were not born, It was because of this one, that they both could not live in this world, for the younger of the two was too weak to live, and like a kind and bright soul, the other refuse to leave their other alone, their love for one another goes becomes the concept of mere family, as they are now tied to each other unlike any pair the earth has seen before, in a way they have become soulmates. But do not be confused with the common definition of soulmates on earth, in assuming that they are bound to fall in love with one another, as that is only one way, that being soul mates can be viewed as, often times a soulmate is someone who will be there with you through the end, a form of kinship that transcends time and mortal definition though often times it is confused as being lovers as most soulmates go into such a relationship."

Inko shed tears at what she had been told, although she was sad at the fact that she lost two children, she started to shed tears not of sorrow, but rather she shed tears of joy, at the offer that is being made to her, and even more so at the cause of her losing the two. Not that life was cruel to rob her of the chance, but rather life was too kind to give her children that loved and cared for one another even before they could possibly know what those two things are.

"Now would you like to name them, but do heed this will be the name that they shall forever be known and recognized as."

"Izuku and Mikumo(2)"

"Hmm..."

"Their names, Izuku and Mikumo, the names that they were meant to be born with." Izumi said tears, in her eyes.

"Izuku and Mikumo, wonderful names, may they grow to be strong lads and have hearts full of love and justice: the goddess anointed their new names.

"My Izuku and Mikumo Midoriya" as she shed tears over the two lives now contained within the green egg like object that she now embraces in her arms, with the egg lighting up as the tears fell onto it, as if the new lives within it are attempting to comfort their mother(3), that they now had another chance at knowing and loving.

"I shall leave Young Izuku, and Mikumo in your care now, I have left a book for you in how to take care of these children, and how to teach and train them in their abilities and their heritage, I wish you a marvelous and long life with your new family Inko." As she vanished into an ethereal form that she first came in as, vanishing from the now family of three's sight.

* * *

A/N: I am surprised by the lack of Wakfu crossovers, for an anime created in france based on a game, it's pretty good, and very creative, the lore alone is quite interesting, and it is impressive that it started out as just a pc game.

This is one of the stories that I really want someone to pick up.

(1)Queen Serenity's Dress from Sailor Moon

(2)I see this name coming up in a lot of fanfics and I cannot help but use it.

(3)Even though Izuku did not carry the children The Great Goddess made it so that any scans biologically they share the same DNA to their mother, but in reality they are actually a whole nother species.

Originally I was going to make this a naruto, or another media, one shot but due to my recent interest in the Hero Academy anime I wanted to figure out a way for it the work within this universe, hopefully I'll see more crossovers of the wakfu universe, and the various other media universe, whether they be old and nearly forgotten. or new and interesting.

Direction/content of fic:

Izuku was stillborn and his soul was sent to which is often referred to other names such as the well of souls were new and old souls come to be reborn/born into the various other worlds.

Inko is depressed that her child died, but is given a second chance with her child when she is visited by the goddess who either: saw the place where izuku soul came from through the souls memory that compromise of mostly flashes of conversations that he heard while in the womb, or the goddess sensed in some way the location of the world that he was originally meant to be born in sensing a great destiny that he was supposed to fulfill

Can't decide what is going to happen with Izuku's dad the ideas I had for him were:

He suffered from despair over losing his first child that it lead to his death in someway

He is their with Inko comforting her over the fact that their son died

He turned into a different man after his son's death

Izuku and his brother share the same powers as the eliatropes as they can use wakfu and stasis because their creators/parents so as an eliatrope izuku has the power to use wakfu and due to his bond with his twin the power of stasis and vice versa.

There is a hell realm known as which does contain demons and is ruled by the demons in the show, though they are constantly trying to find a way outside of their realm, and are typically aiming to capture an eliatrope as it has been proven that they can open a portal between planes if they are old enough and have the power necessary to allow them to create a portal between realms to leave their dimension.

There are natural portals that appear throughout the planes of the universe that allows travel between realms, but they tend to be open for only a brief period of time and most lead to a random location, even into the void itself, but there are the rare few that lead to a permanently set location, but these tend to have a separate time period before they activate

Izuku's Soul was so bright and strong. It radiated with the will to keep on going, and helping everyone he could have helped, a soul of a true hero, which caused him to be noticed by the Great Dragon, and the Great Goddess Eliatrope who decide to choose his soul to be the one to be turned into the seventh immortal dofus, and his soul was strong enough to be split to help provide for his dragon twin a soul.

Izuku has the power to combine the power of his wakfu and stasis to create null, which is a power that sends things to null space or rather the dimension that quilby is locked within, he tends to use it on various items and food to help his brother from suffering the emptiness of the void in a state were he cannot rest, age, die, or eat. A state of limbo that only the worst of creation deserve, not a soul who is suffering from the fact that he can never forget.

The null element may potentially the thing that allows qilby to forget his memories

His twin may be male or female

Their bond is rather unique as it allows them to communicate with one another.

The bond has mysterious abilities and potential that are unknown.

Originally bond was to contain these abilities:

Telepathy

Shared Sight

Aware of the general area of the other's location

Sending Wakfu and Stasis to one another

Temporarily switch bodies

Fusion between Izuku and his brother, that turns them into a hybrid of a dragon and human that is a combination of the amount of wakfu and stasis the two have and a third being created by the being that they form. This ability is rather limited due to that fact that they are still young, they have to wait until they reach the ability to manifest as many portals as they can, and can't handle the powers of both stasis and wakfu to the point that they are masters.

The fusion form is the only way that they can make a portal to the world of twelve, without the eliacube

Izuku's Dragon brother is passed off as being a quirk that activated while an infant, like how the first human quirk user was a newborn.

Might have been a yaoi with mpreg also because of the fact that wakfu is the power of creation, making it so that both male and female eliatropes can conceive and give birth to insure that the race has a high chance of not going extinct.

Does not like people touching his hat, and is extremely defensive about it, and so too is his twin.

The hat grows as he does due to absorbing the wakfu that is being emitted from his body

Izuku is considered quirkless or should he be considered to have a quirk due to people considering his eliatrope powers as his quirk?

Eliatrope abilities (Izuku's Twin can access the same wakfu abilities but is considered unique because no other can do such to the extent that they can):

Portal Creation (usually can only create two if they are aware of their powers from a young age, but the number of portals that can be used at any time till they hit a certain age which will allow them to create more portals as they age. [Note: Most people who go through their portals tend to get sick])

Wakfu Laser

High Speed Movement

Wakfu Weapon Creation in a sense similar to Yayorozu's Quirk but it tends to be a blue glowing ethereal object that can disappear if the user is knocked unconscious, or wills it to disappear.

Wanted to add a fight scene in which Izuku uses his wakfu weapon against his opponent, only to dispel it at the last second as a distraction, or to truly give a message to his opponent(aka the fight against Todoroki)

Stasis blast (unique to dragons and Izuku)

Theoretically Possible for Izuku and his brother to create a portal from their world to the world of twelve but it would drain them seriously as they do not have the eliacube to aid them.


	7. A Challenger Approaches

The UA Sports Festival the event that is held once a year and is watched all over the nation, as it showcases the next upcoming generations of hero, to appeal to the various hero agencies around nation of Japan.

It is here that I the ninth inheritor of the power that was cultivated by All Might, One for All, am to debut myself to the world and boldly declare that "I am here." well that was the plan, but as we all know, no plan sees itself to fruition, well not without hitting a few snags along the way, especially does that dig up things that should have been better off buried.

* * *

[Izuku's POV]

* * *

I was getting ready to head out to fighting in the first round of the tournament, after receiving well wishes from my class, and the usual glare from both Kaachan and Todoroki, I could not help but marvel at how far I had become, in order to fulfill my dream as a hero, and not having to end up using that accursed power to get here.

Walking to the end of the tunnel that led to the arena, I was assaulted by the cheers of the crowd for the fight that was to happen; Approaching the arena to began the match, I looked over to see my opponent Shinsou approach from the opposite, though with a darkened look in his eyes, thinking that it was just him focusing on the upcoming match, I choose to ignore it and focus on the match myself, that was the worst mistake that I could have made.

Upon receiving the confirmation to begin the fight from Midnight-sensei, I charged forward in order to quickly end the fight before I would do something that I would regret, which would be to answer to Shinsou's taunts and getting controlled by his quirk, like Shoji-san had told me.

"Well if it is not the famous Midoriya, Izuku from class 1-A" Shinsou began as a taunt, which I quickly choose to ignore.

"The little fluff ball, who is emotionally sensitive." Shinsou taunted again, trying to get a reaction from me, oh it was a reaction he wanted all alright, but not to the next words that came out of his mouth.

"Hard to believe a crybaby such as you were apart of the legendary 10." there it was that statement the one that got me to halt mid run, halfway towards him, my eyes widening from what he just said, while all around us, the mumbling of the crowd can be heard about what Shinsou, could be talking about, especially among my class and teachers from what I can glance from the corner of my eyes. Especially from glaring heat that I can feel on my back from someone glaring at me, three guesses who, and the first two do not count.

* * *

[Multiple POVs]

* * *

"Huh what's he talking about", was the thought that ran through many of the minds of those that rang throughout the observers.

"What is he thinking revealing this information to the NPCs." these thoughts ran through or were muttered by those who knew what was going on.

"Sir, are you seeing this." was asked to a figure of sitting at a long table, with a unique symbol embedded into it.

"What are we going to do about this, Ourobouros has gone to far." another asked.

"I agree, post this to the alert board for all players, it is official open hunting season on the Guild Ourobouros." the figure now, recognized as the head of an organization said as he folded his hands in front of him, over his mouth( **1** ). observing as the tirade of 'Hitoshi, Shinsou" continued

* * *

[Back with Izuku]

* * *

'You and the others were winners of the grand challenge, but choose instead of embracing the power of having anything you could want, anything being made possible, being able to bend reality to your whims with one simple wish. you all choose instead to seal the power away each keeping a fragment of the key needed to gain access to the ultimate power.'

"I attempted to resume the fight, until the next words he or rather them uttered through the lips of Shinsou. "You have no reason to fear from this boy's quirk, he's currently indisposed at the moment." a voice that was not Shinsou was uttered between his lips.

This statement caused those in the stands to shout out, some in fear, some in surprise, but most especially the hero's, shout out in anger, assuming that a villain has taking control of a student and once again invaded the sanctity of UA, well their not half wrong.

Noticing that all around me in the stands of the arena, that no one has stood up to either to flee in the case of the citizens, or in the heroes cases to interfere in the match and apprehend a villain. Only to find to their shock that they could not move, not even to leave their seats, even the two teachers on the field Cementoss-sensei, and Midnight-sensei, could not move from their positions.

"Don't worry, I did not do anything lasting to the audience...yet"

"Now where was I...ah yes the secret that you had decide to hide." 'Shinsou' once again began his speech.

"No one would have known of what you did, of the fact that you are utter cowards." was said with the utmost of vitriol.

"That was until one of you, the greatest, I dare say teammate manage to contact us, and told us of what you have done, and so we upon hearing of such have decided to liberated you of those fragments."

"What do you want" I gritted out through by teeth angry at the threat that had been made. _"Why now after all these years, must this accursed game from my past choose to rear its ugly head."_ was a thought that rang through the green haired boys head.

"You must fight me now, if you want no harm to come to the vessel that I possess and the audience around us, so that me and my allies may gain the power that you and the other's of you owe so famous group had gained."

"I be all of those around us, don't know of what we are talking about, why don't I inform them of our little secret, eh…." 'Shinsou' said in a mocking tone, though what he had mentioned had caught me by surprise at the sheer audacity of what he was attempting to even do.

"You are aware of how many rules, that you are breaking right, with this, you will have everyone after your head, it will be open season of both you and your group, the secret that has been hidden for millennia, ruined all because of your petty need for power." I interrupted hoping to prevent perhaps the single most greatest mishap in human history...only for it to fail.

"We do not care, none of the plebeians of our little world, has even a pinky finger worth of power or ability to even think that they have even the capacity to even think of harming us." was the response causing me to hang my head in despair for what is now set in motion.

"You see as the winners of the grand tournament you won the right to the prize, the ability to be granted a single wish, but unknown to you at the time it came at a terrible price, as we were betrayed by one that we considered a friend.'

"He slaughter you in seconds before you could even realized what he had done, you had lost three people in the initial surprise, before you and the others retaliated, managing to take him down, but instead of killing him for the blood that he had shed that day, you and the rest of your weary party, chose instead to seal him away, because even after all that he had done he was still your _friend_."

"Then your leader went own, to do the single greatest moment of stupidity that I could ever think of, he used his wish to bring back, the _friends_ that you had lost, instead of using it to gain unlimited power what kind of waste is that, and to make matters even worse, you and the others made it so, that no one else can even have a shot at getting the ultimate power's themselves, for you selfishly choose to also seal it away, but luckily since it was to powerful for them to seal away fully, you instead had to make so that only those who wielded a key could gain access to it, and even then you shattered the key into pieces, so that you." the hatred that filled these words utterly baffled me.

* * *

[Multiple POV]

* * *

Being at the top, means nothing when you lose those who matter to you in the process, in the end you wind up on a pedestal of your own making, from the bodies of those who have failed or fallen, a lone pillar standing tall, while others have their walls. So do not go down that path it leads to nothing but pain and sorrow.

You preach too much, you feared power and turned your back from it, I will not make the same mistake for I shall do what you could not I will seize the prize at the end of the grand tournament and make myself the ruler of this blighted, darkened world.

"I challenge you, to the right to take the fragment that you have, my wager is the lives of the audience."( **2** )

"Do you accept?" was asked of me like I even had a choice.

"Like I have any choice, but to accept"

We both shouted:

 _ **Challenge Accepted**_

 _ **Challenge Accepted**_

Upon doing so a tremor shook the arena as out from underneath us rings, dust bloomed up into the air, and upon reaching a sufficient height the particles of dirt, gave way to what they really were, pillars, but not just pillars were rising around us, as what looked like a decrepit coliseum rose along with them.

All of a sudden a rounded capsule dropped out of the sky( **3** ) landing in between two pillars of the stadium that were raised as if a king or an emperor where to oversee the matches, surrounding it in dust; The capsule opened up with a hiss as a robot looking object appeared from the smoke that was created from both it's entry and its abrupt landing.

 **"Hello, Everyone; Welcome to the Exhibition Match of the Century, featuring the Returning debut of one of the infamous ten kings of the Game, The Tactician Izuku Versus a Member of the Mysterious Ourobouros, I'll be your judge today, just call me Judge, and I'll be the guy that will be doing your play by plays and a look into the history of the two fighters(4)."**

Everyone was shocked at what had came out of the capsule that had just landed, and really did not have a response to what was going on.

" **With the wagers of the lives of the audience,** (at those words the judge waved his hands at the audience), against the fragment of the Key(the judge waved his left hand in the air, revealing an object that shone a golden light so bright that no one could see what the object was); Now without further ado, **Let the Deat...er I mean let the Battle Begin!"**

"Hey that's my jo..." our resident loud mouth superhero began to say, before his mic was cut out.

"Sorry folks it appears that we are having some technical difficulties." causing many of the audience and viewers to sweatdrop at the display, and our favorite owl of a teacher to wrap his cohort in his capture device, when he began to climb out of the announcers booth.

* * *

[Audience/Various POVs]

* * *

The arena, finally settling with what remaining dust crumbling off them and the Judge's landing, our attention were not on such things, as our eyes remained locked on one another, not at all distracted from an events that we have each seen a multitude amount of times, most of them not taking of the same appearance as this one had done.

Though that was not worth noting, for as soon as the ruins were finish settling, 'Shinsou', immediately launched an attack that caught everyone off, as he caused spikes of rocks to launch from the ground piercing through Izuku body like a pincushion, as he was held in the air in a macabre manner.

The audience and viewers could, only stare in horror at such a gruesome and quick kill, not believing that such a thing would occur at an innocent and harmless event.

* * *

[Multiple POVs]

* * *

 **"Ohh, is this match already over, before it already began!"**

"My baby..." was said from the mother of Izuku, Midoriya Inko as tears fell from her eyes, seeing her son being skewered.

"No!/Oh my god!" was the thoughts that ran through a many minds that were watching the match.

"Midoriya-Shounen!" our favorite secretly emaciated hero.

"Midoriya-san/Deku!" the students of 1A.

"Heh, Shitty Deku" the usual asshole.

"Guess you, can't be a measuring stick for my perfect creation now." Asshole number 2.

* * *

[Back in the arena]

* * *

"Well aren't you a little fast on the trigger, you do know their are solutions to that nowadays...but honestly you really think that such a cheap move, would have taken me out." said a voice that came from nowhere, that is until the air directly behind 'Shinsou' began to flake away like glitter in the air, revealing Izuku who had his are outstretched towards "Shinsou's" neck, in a classic position use to incapacitate an opponent.

The audience and viewers watching the match were shocked at boys survival.

Only for said arm, to be blocked by a quickly raised wall of cement, the startling thing about all this was that no one had even seen them move, beyond 'Shinsou' skewering Izuku's body.

"What can I say, If you could not have even dodged that, then you are clearly not even worthy of your title: Tactician." was the response to Izuku's taunt, though unnoticeable to the people without quirks that could enhance their vision from a distance, but noticeable to Izuku, a slight twitch occurred at the taunt that Izuku had made.

"Now are you done warming up, or would you like some time to exercise and get some kinks out of those old bones of yours" another twitch of the eye was noted. Izuku then leapt from the behind Shinsou to the other side of the arena. The audience amazed at the unassuming boy

"Well you can't, blame someone for trying." they said with a shrug of their shoulders, not even caring that they had attempted to commit murder, in front of a audience of witnesses, if not the entire population of Japan, and some outside of the nations borders.

* * *

[With the Viewers]

* * *

 **"Looks like were still in this people, Now let's continue on with our fighter's backstory!"**

 **"Since the pregame banter is finally out the way, lets us recall the previous achievements of these two opponents…..Izuku a.k.a Tactician, the infamous strategist of the legendary ten, and also it's youngest member joining it at age 7, by invitation by the member known as Vanguard. Tactician quickly rose through the ranks becoming second in command, with his, you guessed it; strategic mind. Making up strategies on the fly. even in the middle of a war zone in the heat of battle."** the Judge says as a hologram is shown above the fighting boys below, the audience attention split between the fight below and the images above.

An Image of a Seven Year Old Izuku, surrounded by blacked out figures, sitting on high backed chairs, around an ornate round platform, the seats were at different heights( **5** ).

 **"He was the leading mind, during the incursion event, and without him earth would no be here today. His brilliant ideas saving countless lives."** this was said as the image switch to an image of what appears to be a massive army of what appears to be demons, on a ravaged battlefield, opposing them was an army of human's, but on their side were various abilities being displayed, and advanced weaponry, technology, and vehicles were being used against them. The screen then pans to what is clearly a strategic center for planning the assault, and within it we see Izuku, heading the planning, while wearing a black bodysuit with green highlights appearing throughout it. The sounds of mortar fire being fired rang throughout the stadium. He could be seen pinpointing key positions, to strike against their adversaries, while setting up a defense along what appears to be if the map was true, a portal back to earth.

The Audience were shocked in what they were seeing, not believing that something of this magnitude had occurred without their knowing.

All of a sudden a imp like demon appeared out of nowhere screaming out a war cry, as he leapt at little Izuku, who was still looking at the map. The people screamed at the child to looked up, but were shocked and amazed what happened next, as the child Izuku not even looking up reached to his side, were a revolver was resting, calmly raised the weapon up, fired one shot off, and placed the still smoking weapon back down on the table, as the now dead imp's body fell onto the ground.

* * *

[In the Arena]

* * *

Izuku and 'Shinsou' both charged at one another, each materializing a katana in their hands. They came too in the middle creating a shower of sparks in their clash. Each trying to get the upper-hand over their opponent. Neither willing to give an inch in this battle. With a final clash they both leapt back, Izuku performing a back-flip in midair, dispelling his sword and choosing instead to summon a gun, one with a futuristic like design and swiping his hand from one ear to another in doing so caused a visor to form over his eyes.

Utilizing the visor to augment his aim, he raised his gun to use it to then fire rapidly at 'Shinsou', before he landed, performing a short roll to lessen the impact, but 'Shinsou' did not stay still while this was going on, he quickly rolled backwards as the shots were aimed at his direction, so that they missed, quickly getting to his feet, he quickly dodged-dashed in reverse avoiding the shots as they come out.

* * *

[Back with the observers]

 **"Whew, now these guys are not playing around folks, their really starting to go at it now, guess that their done warming up." Judge announces.**

"This is what is considered a warm-up." again was the general consensus of thoughts that were going through everyone's mind

 **"Let's continue own with the information now shall we. Midoriya is also one of the few individuals, to accomplish the impossible and defeat the Tempered Kirin** ( **6** ) **, which is no mean feat** **people."** an image of a slightly older Izuku appeared this time on the hologram while he hunkered behind a large rock as a majestic and huge looking blue and white horse with a azure horn on its head pranced about.

Most of the viewers were about to question what was so dangerous about such a horse, just as someone charged out to attack it, while the child Izuku screamed out for them to stop, only for a bright flash to temporarily blind the camera, but upon clearing, all that was left of the would be assaulter was a burning corpse, while Izuku hunkered back down and hardened his resolve, while clutching with shaking fingers a rifle.

"The Hell." a thought of many, not believing the danger that is present from such a majestic looking being.

 **"He was unmatched when it came to developing the strategies used to overcome the Lich King's Army and being one of the key figures in taking down one of his generals."** another Image of an army shown, this time with an army of the undead, instead of demons, their were even what looked to be undead dragons flying through the air, breathing out flames of green and blue, the camera was soon pulled away to inside an advanced looking cockpit as it soared through the sky, launching a barrage of bullets and missiles, unleashing hellfire on the undead army's air support.

Maneuvering around the air we could get a glimpse behind the aircraft, was what looked to be an aircraft carrier that was flying, the camera then focused on the face of the pilot which revealed to us a face of an Izuku aged either nine or ten, as he moved the joystick around to pilot his ship, panning once again we see that his opponent was a undead dragon that had a far greater size compared to the others, and on it's back controlling the dragon using chains made out of a unknown black material, we see a figured clothed in black armor that was shaped in the forms of skulls and bones.

Throughout his classmates, friends, teachers, and family; questions as to whether they truly knew who Izuku was began to ring out, along with a small growing sense of betrayal.

 **"And lets not forget one of his more outstanding achievement of being the sole person, to defeat the personification of corruption** **Menace** ( **7** ), **even overcoming his deadly all-out barrage attack, the bane of many of his opposers."  
**

Once more the Image of the hologram change its image, to what can only be described as a nightmarish, intimidating figure, and a young Izuku, who was closer in age to the present day Izuku, was seen brandishing a glowing blade not unlike the one that he is currently using, facing off against the being known as Menace.

All of a sudden Menace let loose, what could be nothing else but his all-out barrage attack( **8** ), launching out multiple beams of energy in what one would consider a frantic like matter, but it appeared not to be so to Izuku, as he shored up his defense by raising his sword, while the barrage continued, only for them to stop nearly a full minute latter, but to everyone's shock the energy did not go away as they hung in midair around Izuku, who's eye's were darting all over the place.

With the simplest of gestures, Menace launched the orbs, directly at Izuku, who upon seeing the first orb about to make impact, slashed out at it, only to lead that slash into another, and another, becoming a twirling hurricane of bladed death, as he performed an orchestra of blades, parrying each and every energy, performing twirls in the air and on the ground, so that he may parry any of the balls before they can get through his defense.( **9** ) "Aw and amazement at the sight before them was present in the faces of those who watched.

 **"And...Accomplishing all of this with in the span of four years"**

"BULLSHIT" said our unfriendly neighborhood asshole.

 **"Oh what's this something is going on down in the arena."** the judge says managing to get the audience's attention to focus back on what is going on, the field, what they saw shocked them, as what was left of the field was a war zone.

* * *

[In the Arena]

* * *

"That's enough, surrender now and you won't get hurt." I said while breathing deeply, I really must have let my skills go, if I could barely last this long.

"Heh, hah, Ha, Give up, the games have only just begun; hey why don't I let you in on a secret, we already have one, from one of your friends, Oh the screams that they made, before they succumbed was marvelous."

Those words, it was those words upon which I roared a roar of anger and rage.

"Well then, I hope you won't blame me for trying to end this as fast as possible." retorting back in a roar, as I crossed my arms before me as I began to summon something that I thought I would never have to use again:

" _I call forth the armor of knight, who fell for a noble and just cause, only to fell on his own shortcomings, leaving behind a loyal friend who he saved by sacrificing the thing that would have save him from such a sad fate, let his name now and forever shall be known come forth the armor of the knight_ _ **Sir Artorias**_ _."_ ( **10** )

Upon finishing those words, a circle of energy appeared below me, filled with various arcane and obscure symbols, images of swords, monsters, and armor; contained within it, the circle began to twirl around me and as it did rose up, covering up my form from the view of other's, only for the areas that became uncovered to reveal it to have become encased in the armor of the fallen knight that I had called upon.

"How did you manage, to get that armor, the event in order to get it was deemed impossible to complete!" the possessor exclaimed in shock, knowing of the mission to walk into the abyss and confronting it's ruler, that had defeated many who dared to attempt it.

"Like, I'll ever tell you" I gritted out.

I dash around the arena dodging the blows and attacks from my opponent, around in a circle I went, stopping only for brief periods of times, to taunt him into wearing himself out, completely sure in my plan, I dashed to the right out of peripheral vision throwing a fireball, only to quickly retreat from the retaliation of a stone spear being thrown at my direction, leaving the second fireball to drop beneath my feet, as I snatched the spear out the air to take with me.

Blitzing around the arena I came to a stop once more, appearing behind him and to his right throwing, the spear in my hands as a distraction, while summoning water from the air to unleash a wave that was sharp as a razor to his side, while limiting the power so that it would not cause too much harm to Shinsou body. The water trailed along the floor from my direction heading toward the possessor, only for them to barely dodge the wave within the last minute, though the spear manage a glancing blow, before it continued on its path to land just a distances away from where I launched a fireball at them. Which earned them a slight wound on the right side along their chest and back.

They retaliated once more, this time by attempting to summon roots towards my general location, a barrage rather of spear-like wood, that were racing towards me quickly ascertaining my options, I dived roll to the left scrambling to my feet, only to hear the sound of wood crushing through stone coming from directly behind be, and only getting closer by the second, I ran then, dashing between the pillars before me in an attempt to buy myself time, paying off with only seconds being given, seconds that were quickly running out, resolving myself to my next move, I leapt into action.

Turning around I raised my hand willing a shield of pure air to raise up and protect me from the onslaught that was on me in less than a second, the rods bouncing on my barrier, as though they were sentient and craving for my blood.

* * *

Audience POV

Everyone was on the edge of their seat as the fight began to picked up to a level that it wasn't at before.

* * *

Holding up the barrier until I saw a slight lull in the assault, I reacted with barely any thoughts to my instincts, jumping up and over the now shield less space letting the roots threw, only to collide with another of their kind, that sprouted where I once stood, the tip reaching towards my direction in the sky while pieces of gravel, earth and cement trickle off of it in both pieces and dust.

* * *

Audience POV

People began to scream at what they were seeing, especially those who had the foresight from previous experiences, hoping to warn the boy of what was about to occur.

* * *

Twisting my body in the air not unlike a cat and kicking off from the side of pillar that I would have crashed into, I manage to correct myself in time so that I may land right in front of them.

That is enough!, I have had it with your pathetic parlor games, and gymnastics, that is more than enough proof that you are nothing but hyped up garbage, I'm ending this fight right now" shouted out thrusting their hand forward sending a super massive barrage of wood and earth at my direction.

Yes, I quite agree, I think I am done warming up, that and my trap is now set

What….

* * *

Audience POV

What was going on, what did he mean by a trap, when did he even have time to set this trap up. a thought that ran through many a heads.

* * *

The Lights began from the various places in which I placed the elements, began to light up and form the kanji for their respective element.

It is time that I end this, by showing you just a glimpse at what made us so legendary, channeling my energy into what I was about to do, I summoned a blade before me.

Is that the Blade of ….

Not even designing a response, I flipped the hilt in my hands until the tip of the blade was facing downwards, Thrusting it into the ground, causing a magical seal to appear with a five-sided star connecting to each of the elemental sigils and encircling them into their own circle, while this was completing itself, I chanted:

The fire that still remained on the arenas floor lit up red(火災);

 _Fire ever free, burning with a passion to consume all before it, Let those who fall from your flames be reborn anew._

The wood lit up green(木材);

 _Wood, also known as Nature, the sustainer of life, may you provide the sustenance to maintain that which is taken for granted._

The stone spear lit up brown(地球);

 _Earth, Unmoving and unyielding, knowledgeable of a billion stories and even more, willing to share your stories to those who listen closely and seek them out._

The water lit up blue(水);

 _Water, the Provider of life, ever-flowing at a pace that you have set yourself, be it peacefully or stormy, may you continue to carve your own unrelenting path._

And finally my sword thrusted into the ground shone a yellow light(金属);

 _Metal, the bone of many creations, marvelous when shaped by the hands of artists, yet monstrous when molded by the hands of the wicked_

May these power's bestow onto me, that which I most surely need; Hear my plea:

" _Elemental Trigger: Divine Act Blade of Ethereal Light"_

Causing the kanji of the elements to shine brightly, in accordance with my chant and the circuit finally being completed, channeling the energy into my now light radiating blade the various energy of the elements flowed into it, the light changing in accordance with the energy that correspondent with the chant flowing in, in which the order that they were called.

My blade now ready for what I must do, grew warm in my hands at the feel of so much energy being channeled through it, I lifted up the sword freeing it from it's temporary early prison, with the edge of the blade facing my direction.

My eyes that were closed while I lifted the blade, opens as I twist the blade in by two handed grip the flat of the blade now facing my opponent, the light that radiated from it, along with the twirling orbs of kanji that twirled around the blade shone their brightest upon my action.

This is the Blade that is blessed by the elements that surround us, and sustains us, these elements that make up the world as we known it focused into this blade that I wield, and with its light you shall now be purified. I said as I aimed my sword as 'Shinsou'.

Dashing forth, invisible to the eyes of all I made only one slash, for that is all that I needed, appearing directly behind 'Shinsou', my blade still outstretched in a diagonal position to the sky. People had screamed out as I ran at 'Shinsou' thinking that I was going to kill him, they were wrong.

"Heh you missed." 'Shinsou' taunted at me.

"I didn't, I did exactly what I needed to do." I said slowly getting up from my crouch.

"Wha..." was all that 'Shinsou' said as a wound of not blood appeared on him, but rather a wound of light appeared of 'his' body.

"This technique, is used specifically to cut the intangible, whether it be spirits, ghost, or in this case possesor's" Izuku said as he dispelled his armaments, walking towards a 'Shinsou' that was now holding his wound, in a feign attempt to keep the battle going.

You may have won this time, but for how long can you keep running, and not involve yourself from the Game. The Possessors last words began, as his hold over his victim was diminishing. "I'm done running, go tell your leaders that I will becoming after them next, right after you get rid of that headache '_', upon his name being said, the possessors eyes widened. "Guess you really deserved your title; Tactician", while the last grips of control faded and Shinsou's body collapsed from the exhaustion that the possession had on his body. With the possessor now freed the control that kept everyone seated lifted.

Whelp, I am NOT looking forward to explaining this. as The teachers and other heroes began to race down towards me and a now unconscious 'Shinsou', _"I'm going have to get involved in the Game once more."_ my thoughts were as the first of many arrived.

I said for you to announce the world that you were here Midoriya-shounen, but you went and turned it on it's head on its shoulders. Was the thought of the number one hero as he raced down along with the others.

* * *

In a hidden place

* * *

Shadowy figures sit around a desk, while a glowing crystallized coffin like object radiates a mysterious light from behind them, within the coffin a figure can be seen within, with their face contorted into an everlasting scream of pure rage.

Made a wish to after a great tragedy robbed the world of a quarter of a billion human lives, which made a winner made a wish that they thought would even out the balance for fights in the game and innocents being harmed which led to quirks.

* * *

A/N:

(1) In reminiscence of Gendo Ikari's Iconic Pose

(2)Xiaolin Shodown-esqe battles

(3) Imagine the Judge from the Zoids: New Century Zero

(4) The Voice of the Judge will be based off of Boomstick from the Youtube series Death Battle.

(5) Anyone playing Monster Hunter World out there will know this reference, and can be in agreement F# % the Tempered Kirin, it is Satan's Horse.

(6) The thrones from Kingdom Hearts in the World That Never Was

(7)Menace is basically Ansem crossed with Nightmare, mix with a flesh beast

(8)Hell zone grenade from DBZ

(9)The final fight in KH2 in which Riku and Sora, use their weapons to deflect and parry ansem's laser barrage

(10) Bet you were going to think that I was going to use the armor of King Author from the fate series.

Wanted to add some more inputs from the various villans.

Wanted this to be a crossover fic, with its main elements being drawn from Xiaolin showdown in the combat mechanics as seen in the show in how the challenge changes in accordance with the items being wagered, the type of area upon which the challenge occurred in, or/and the type of challenged called, but with elements of various games/anime/movies/novels/etc. being involved also, with the main one being that the whole entire game that is mentioned being a Live Action Role Playing in a sense with events being held for special items/facilities/guild houses(pocket dimensions access from any door with a key)/etc. with some events being commonplace such as seasonal and others being rare with limited time only loot

No one knows who created the game, some only play to find out the creator.

Most of the "Players" are quirkless

Their are common items that all players have access to, some that only 'guild' members have access too, and some that are very rare one of a kind item

There tends to be both advance science and arcane magic skills and technology in the game.

Events take place in a whole nother dimension, their is also a explorable world that only intermediate players and up can reach and explore finding treasures and hidden secrets, and maybe even clues on who the creator is.

Challenges tend to take place in a pocket dimension, unless a player chooses to hold it in the real world

The Game's "Community"each have a general accepted list of rules for everyone apart of it.

In certain designated areas are classified as safe zones in which no fighting may occur whatsoever and in these areas are established bases like the kind you see in video games, with traders, smiths, etc. along with a teleported for other established safe zones around the world.

There are skill books that would allow a person to immediately/accelerate learning a skill.

There is a system of pre-established classes the kind typically seen in video games, but unknown to most players there's a secret that you don't really need a class to have access to all the skills, but this is kept secret among the higher ranked players, and they are all sworn not to tell anyone this, unless they meet certain criteria.

Own monetary system

Wanted a lot of flashbacks of the events, and discovering the game

Also Really wanted to change the name from "the game"

If anyone wanted to know the various sources of media that this was Inspired from here they are:

Log Horizon, Boku no Hero Academia(obviously), Xiaolin Showdown, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Manwa Comics: The Gamer, a pinch of Highlander, Various Anime and Media's that Utilize a Magic System, Various Games and other Medias for their Weapons and Ideas.

Wanted for this to become a latter reveal in the story, explaining why the group choose to instead seal away the power:

for upon granting the wish the user has to give up something in return. And that something for our leader was his life after all the heartbreak and sorrow, the laughs and fond memories we had made in our merry little band, only for it all to come crumbling down at that moment being surrounded by his dead and dying family our leader, no my dearest friend sacrificed his life so that we may live on, despite the family that he would leave behind, that is why we turned our back to the Game for it brought us nothing but pain.

It is literally a monkey's paw.


End file.
